This is a competitive renewal application to support the Stanford Genome Training Program (SGTP), which is one of the first NHGRI-sponsored genome training programs established in 1995. This highly-successful program has supported and trained 101 Graduate Student and Postdoctoral Fellow Trainees since it began; 68 of these have been in the program during the current funding period, which began September 2002. The SGTP currently supports 30 Trainees, 25 of whom are Graduate Students and five of whom are Postdoctoral Fellows. This application proposes to continue the SGTP at its current number of Trainees, who will work in the laboratories of 41 Participating Faculty members in nine different departments at Stanford. Research opportunities abound in broad areas of genomics and computational biology, including comparative sequencing and analysis, functional genomics, DNA, protein, and carbohydrate microarray technologies, algorithm development, statistical genetics and genomics, high-throughput genotyping and genetic analysis, evolutionary genomics, pharmacogenetics, developmental biology and many other biological problems that benefit from a genomics perspective. Many projects involve development of new wet-lab as well as computational technologies and tools. The emphasis of the SGTP will continue to be to provide a broad interdisciplinary education to a wide range of Trainees, to serve to coordinate genomic research and training activities throughout the entire campus, and to help disseminate genome science by preparing Trainees for the next steps in their careers. In addition to providing this training, the SGTP proposes an ambitious program for the Minority Action Plan (MAP) and education outreach. The MAP and outreach components, which are already very strong in the SGTP and on the Stanford campus, will expand and ensure the success of our efforts to help increase diversity in our scientific ranks while also providing younger students and the general public with knowledge about science and scientists and how these impact their daily lives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]